Artemis revenge
by ILoveLouisTomlinson
Summary: After the batmans says they have to kill sportsmaster Artemis Doesn't allow. She might hate her father but she won't let him die. She also have a surprise visitor. Set in season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this story sets in season on before usual suspect. This is my version on how it would of gone. PS: I'm using my phone so if their word that doesnt fit I'm sorry.

Artemis POV

They would look at me differently and probably accuse me of the mole so I gonna keep my mouth shut. I walk to the zeta beam- "ARTEMIS B-06" it rang through the cave. I walked around to find that everyone is gone...weird. I contacted batman. "Artemis what do you want?" He question. "Where is everyone" he was silent. "Sorry Artemis but we have to kill your father." I shook my head and end the call. Time to be tigress once again. I hack their communicator and found that their in manhattan. I walk out and hurried. I called someone that I would never call again. "Hey can you help me?" Anything for you deary" I hear the joker.

* * *

Sorry that the story is short.


	2. Chapter 2

Plane to manhattan...

"Thanks again joker" i told him. "No problem you were always my favourite!" I hear him once we landed we ran down to an old warehouse and hear fighting. In busted in and joker laugh rang through. Everyone stop. "Nice to see you sissy" I frown. "Be quiet jade!" I see that Wally close on my father. I jumped up their. "Sorry to do this" I punch him and he scooted back in pain. I took out them single handedly. Once done they look at me. "I'm sorry but I had to protect my father, he might be a cruel man but he trained me and he my father."

I hear my father laughed "nice to see you without all the green Artemis, my dear daughter." I hear them gasped I take off my mask and they look at me horrified. Conner growled and got up and charged at me. "Wouldn't do that!" I said and jumped on his back and back flip landed safely to the ground. "My dear arty thank heaven. Ready to go my dear!" Joker said. "I'm coming" I ran and landed to the top of his car. "Let's go, sorry guys." For a second I actually like beating their butts. "Hey would you stop by my house" I hear the the joker laugh. "Of course my deary." We arrived by my house. "I'll see you later k" I nodded and the joker drove off. I went in side to hear my mother telling me how was my day. "Mom do you think it was right for them to kill dad" I asked. "No, why?" I told her the story. I started to cry. "Oh sweetie you did that because it was right" I nodded.

I hear the front door knock. "Artemis its batman" I wiped my tears away. "What do you want" as I open the door. "You Know their mad (I shrugged) do you want to stay" I was shocked but got serious. "I can't I need to go somewhere." I told him. "We'll can you take your twin with you, he tried entering in the cave earlier" I look up. "Yea let me talk to him" we were about to leave. "MOM I'LL BE HOME LATER" I yelled I heard her say okay.


	3. Chapter 3

We walk to a zeta beam. It said the annoying name. "What she doing here" wally asked. "Chill I'm here to get someone" I told him. "Come on bats I need to see him so I could crumble him." He nodded then rolled his eyes. I walked by my old teammates. We walked into the interrogation room.

I saw Apollo, I slam the door open and see his eyes wide open. "SHIT" he said. "I swear Apollo you are so in trouble by mom, I mean you didn't phone call us and we haven't seen you in 6 years. I mean seriously, I am your TWIN! You don't Even for me a call." I almost started to cry. "Are you about to cry?" He asked "you know I can't cry after all the dad abuse. I learn to keep my emotion in a bottle." I told him "that's true but can I hug you at least." I nodded.

He got up and hugged me, "I really want to cry right now." I whisper to him. "Then let it out" he whisper back. That's what I did I just cried. "A lot has happen, jade left me, dad abused me and mom got cripple because if me, I joined this team but I don't want to anymore, I need to leave and I need you" I just told him. "Jade left you, she promised me she'll protect you, SHE LEID!" He yelled. "I want to go home" he nodded "we'll get your stuff tomorrow" I nodded.

He put his arm around me to block the people. I turned to them, "I'll get my stuff tomorrow and I'll be gone." I hear Megan. "Why didn't you tell us." I turned around. "It isn't easy telling people who you are or who your relatives are, it will make people look at you differently, I hated the secret but I've grown stronger at them" I left them with that. "Why didn't you let us kill him them."

I got angry. "Because a cartain bats promise no one in my family will be killed or dead" I left and when we got home I see mom crying, "what's wrong mom?" She turned around. "You have to go dear, take your brother with you now!" I nodded knowing something was wrong. "Dear go now forget me I'll be fine but go! NOW" she told me I got up and stuff something's in there. I got to the closest zeta beam. I ran in there and got all the thing that I need and left. I took apollos and and we ran to the airport then on we have been in the run.


End file.
